darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Shuttle Theft
August 28, 2011, 4:25 PM Back to 2011 Logs Skywarp Knifepoint Arcee Elita One Murusa Protofire Chromia (Plateau of Crystal City) --- Protofire was looking up into the sky, watching the form of the Autobots' new shuttle arrive. Mostly to ensure there wasn’t the excitement of last time, when it was thought to still be a Decepticon shuttle. The old warrior sighed, flipping his wings a little bit at this task. If only they did not have to do it. His wings opened then, stretching side to side lazily as he signals the others, who activate landing beacons for the shuttle. High above- out of visual and all but the most extraordinary scanner range, Skywarp lurks, waiting for the shuttle to land. (Starscream was very explicit about this part, given that they were supposed to RECOVER the shuttle rather than just shooting it to slag...) Arcee is also watching the shuttles. She's ready in case the Decepticons try anything. Primus knows they'd love to get their hands on them and take them apart and figure out how they tick. She's perched at a convenient vantage point right now. Knifepoint circles near Skywarp, engines humming quietly as they wait. This part was always so slagging /boring/, and he finds himself running through his supplies, seeing what he needs to 'borrow' from the repair campus. Hm, he's a little low on nanite tape... Elita One chats idly with Arcee via radio as she pilots the shuttle toward the landing point that she chose last time for her new toy. This has been the BEST prize she's ever gotten from a raid on the Decepticons. The energon it originally held was extremely helpful,of course, but that went into Iacon's stores. She managed to claim the shuttle entirely for herself... for the time being anyway. She's expecting Prowl to get his meathooks into it at any moment. //Arcee, you and Proto there better take a few steps back. This baby's landing stabilizers aren't exactly top notch.// Protofire taps his comm in affirmative, taking a few steps back to the cleared area. He glanced up at the pink Autobot, one wing flicking in annoyance as he calls over "Will you be departing with this one?" as the engines grew in strength and loudness. //We're supposed to wait till they land.// Skywarp says over the comm channel to Knifepoint, continuing to wait. It's unclear if he's reminding himself or just thinks Knifepoint might have forgotten. //I know that.// Knifepoint answers, banking almost lazily back toward Skywarp. //We're also not supposed to blow it up. Do these idiots have AA guns?// //I dunno. Who cares? They're a bunch of Auto-scum loving Primus-huggers.// Skywarp replies while they wait, spinning a bit out of impatience. Arcee backs up as per Elita's instructions. She looks over at Protofire. "I don't know," she says, "It depends on what Elita says." //WE care, considering they'll probably assume we're attacking the city and start shooting us.// Knifepoint snaps, looping around in another slow circle. //I don't want to have to call for back up.// //Okay, coming in for a landing now. Get the sled ready, I've got a few crates' worth of things here.// Elita One hits a few keys on the shuttle's control console and the vehicle drops toward the ground at a seemingly too fast pace only to slow and settle on its landing gear with only a bit of a thump. Protofire nods at Arcee, gesturing her over so they could talk more. His optics turn back to the shuttle, and he smiles, nodding in approval as he clicks his staff. The landing lights go out, although a few to illuminate the area remain on. Behind him, the huge dome looms. //Ah, you brought presents?// He jokes. Arcee moves closer to Protofire. "I'm pretty sure the Decepticons want that shuttle," Arcee says, "So we should keep our optics peeled." As the shuttle lands, Arcee nods in approval. //Nice landing!// she radios to Elita. Protofire nods at Arcee, gesturing her over so they could talk more. His optics turn back to the shuttle, and he smiles, nodding in approval as he clicks his staff. The landing lights go out, although a few to illuminate the area remain on. Behind him, the huge dome looms as he walks forwards once it had landed "Very likely. They tend to be possessive about their shuttles." he agrees to Arcee. Elita One quickly goes through the shuttle's shutdown sequence, having noticed in the flight logs that whomever last piloted the vehicle before her was prone to skipping steps. She hurries to the back and triggers the hatch to open then hefts the heavier of the two crates, pushing the lighter one along the floor with one foot. Skywarp revs his turbines as far below, the shuttle door opens... //Ready?// Knifepoint chuckles quietly over the comm, pulling around to Skywarp's side. //Of course.// Elita One stops just inside the shuttle door. "Anyone have a cart I could borrow? These crates are kind of heavy." Arcee goes to find a cart for Elita One. "I think I saw some over there," she says. Protofire gestures. "Yes, there's one over there." he states, right after Arcee, he chuckles. Handing his staff to another he moves up to take one of the crates from Elita One "Allow me to help unload onto the cart." he states. Elita One hands the crate off to the mech, then hefts the second one and steps out of the shuttle toward the card. "Just these two boxes this time." //Are they gonna take all cycle?// Skywarp whines. //Maybe we could, ya know, chase 'em away from the shuttle or something?// //Oh, quit whining.// Knifepoint snaps, pulling away from Skywarp as if that would help muffle the complaints. //Look, once the femme's off the shuttle, we go down, and you keep them distracted while I get the shuttle off the ground and back the pit out of here.// He pauses, almost as if he just remembered that he's talking to someone who's technically his superior. //That works for you?// //Fine, if they'd just slagging *hurry up*// Skywarp grumbles. Arcee brings the cart to Elita One. "Here," she says. Protofire carries the box carefully down the ramp to the cart that Arcee brings "So what made you bring us presents? " he joked to Elita One as he set it down, stepping out of her way so she was unobstructed "Thank you Arcee." Elita One sets the box she's carrying on the cart that Arcee brings over. She grins cheekily at Protofire. "I didn't. I brought them for Greenlight. No, really, some of this is supplies to barter, the usual. Kind of boring, really." //Is it some sort of slagging Autobot ritual to make small talk when doing ANYTHING?// Knifepoint gripes, rolling in annoyance of the delay. //Just get out of the fragging shuttle already!// "Presents, eh?" Arcee says, chuckling at Protofire, "You're welcome. Now let's make sure the "presents" are secure. A hand goes to Protofire's chestplate with an expression of mock hurt. Then he bursts out laughing and starts to tug the cart down the ramp after the boxes were strapped down "Indeed, into the city then." he notes as he exits the shuttle. Elita One keys the hatch to close again then hurries after Protofire and Arcee. //FINALLY!// Skywarp comms, and dissappears with a pop to reappear above the shuttle, firing madly at the Autoscum! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Arcee's agility . Skywarp's roll fails! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Elita One's agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Protofire's agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Knifepoint pulls down sharply, diving after Skywarp. Slagging teleporter... He fires off a few blasts at the group without really aiming, focusing instead on the shuttle. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Arcee's agility. Knifepoint's roll fails! Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Elita One's agility. Knifepoint's roll succeeds! Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Protofire's agility. Knifepoint's roll succeeds! "I thought so!" Arcee groans, as Decepticon pot shot fire starts erupting around them. Fortunately she's able to dodge. "LOOK OUT!" she exclaims. Elita One says, "You thought wha...AGH!" She resists the reflexive urge to shove the cart over and use it for cover, and instead takes a second round of hits protecting the contents of the crates. "The frag?" She takes a moment to clear the error messages from her HUD then pulls her laser rifle to fire after the Seekers." Protofire picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity. Protofire's roll fails! Grunting as he was suddenly laced with laser fire, from two different angles. His wings shimmer and darken, but not in time as Knifepoint's attacks lace over his red armor as well. His blaster drawn he moves sideways and away, to spread them out a little bit as he taps his comm "Decepticon attack! Bring the Defenses online!" Skywarp descends to hover between the shuttle and the 3 transformers standing outside the city. //Shuttle's all yours, Knifepoint. I'm gonna slag some Autobots!// Skywarp launches a missile at the three! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Arcee's agility. Skywarp's roll fails! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Elita One's agility. Skywarp's roll fails! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Protofire's agility. Skywarp's roll fails! Elita One picks up the dicebag and rolls against its agility. Elita One's roll succeeds! Knifepoint transforms midair, letting his momentum carry him down to land on his feet. He darts toward the shuttle, quickly typing the access codes he was given into the keypad to try and open it. To his delight (and relief, as he does /not/ want to get trapped on the ground while shots are being fired) the door opens immediately, and he ducks inside. Elita One neatly sidesteps a followup attack from Skywarp, somehow managing to keep the cart behind herself. She snaps a shot off at Skywarp, and then notices the shuttle's hatch is open again. "Fragit! Arcee, keep Skywarp busy!" She races back toward the shuttle. Elita One picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Skywarp's agility. Elita One's roll succeeds! Protofire leaps to the other side from Elita One as well, scowling as he shouts "pin them down now!" his optics focused on Skywarp, but the other seeker also caught his optics as he changed his mind, aiming upon Knifepoint "You will fall, heathen!" Protofire picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Knifepoint's agility. Protofire's roll fails! Arcee starts returning fire at the Decepticons. "You're not getting this back!" she shouts defiantly. She aims her pistol at Skywarp and pew pew pews! Arcee picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Skywarp's agility. Arcee's roll fails! Skywarp spins, dodging the pink femme's return fire and fires another barrage of lasers! Eat that, Autoscum! "You got that shuttle started yet, Knifepoint?" Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Elita One's agility. Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Arcee's agility. Skywarp's roll fails! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Protofire's agility. Skywarp's roll fails! Knifepoint manages to dodge Protofire's shot, scowling but not returning fire. "I'm working on it!" He yells back at Skywarp, slipping into the pilot's chair and tapping a quick series of commands to try to start the slagging thing up. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls against its intelligence. Knifepoint's roll succeeds! Elita One stumbles when she takes another hit from Skywarp and with a near-snarl of anger manages to clamber up the shuttle's still open hatchway. She immediately aims her laser pistol at Knifepoint. "Shut it down or I ventilate both you and this boat." Chromia received the comm just in the nick of time and she enters the scene with her rifle at the ready, pressing up near the back of the shuttle, teeth gritted as she watches Elita take a hit from Skywarp. /Ready when ya' are,/ she sends over the comm. /Just say the word and I'll blast 'em from here ta' the next stellar system./ Protofire winces again as he was hit, and he turns to duck under the shuttle, under cover as he pops out the other side, now aiming to fire at Skywarp instead without a word. Protofire picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Skywarp's agility. Protofire's roll fails! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp spins, turning to continue firing, concentrating the spray of fire on Protofire, and spotting Chromia, spattering the shuttle with fire as he fires at her too! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his agility against Protofire's dexterity. Skywarp's roll fails! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls -3(his dexterity) against Chromia's agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Arcee keeps shooting at Skywarp, trying to drive him off. "Get lost!" she says, "Unless you want to get hurt!" She looks over at Chromia. "Just in time!" Arcee picks up the dicebag and rolls against her dexterity . Arcee's roll fails! Chromia grits her teeth as the shot scorches her armor. "Oh, slag this scrap!" she snarls, not waiting for an order and aims her rifle before letting off a round that recoils back into her shoulder. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Skywarp's agility. Chromia's roll fails! Knifepoint looks over his shoulder as the shuttle's engines roar to life, scowling at the femme who's threatening him. "How about you go get slagged instead." He snaps, raising one arm to fire off a few blasts at her. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Elita One's agility. Knifepoint's roll succeeds! "What's the holdup, Knifepoint?" Skywarp yells. Elita One can't exactly dodge Knifepoint's fire in the confines of the shuttle and is knocked off of her feet. Damn, Ratchet is SO gonna get on her case for this. She managed to not lose her laser pistol, but growls lowly and struggles to right herself to try and get a shot at the Seeker in return. Murusa had raised the alarms once the comm from Protofire had been broadcasted. She personally got her Angels together and is only now arriving in the Valley of the Guardians. "Fan out and pick your targets." she commands, moving into position to size up the situation and moving toward the shuttle to see if she can assist those within it. Flicking a few switches to get the shuttle off the ground, Knifepoint hauls himself out of the chair and makes his way over to the struggling femme. He smirks down at her for a moment before slamming his foot into her side, forcing her out of the hatch and toward the ground. //Nothing anymore.// He comms smugly back to Skywarp, heading back to the seat and sending the engines into high gear. //Get your aft either moving or in here and let's go.// //I'll cover you, go, go, go!// Skywarp replies over the comm, launching another burst of fire at the incoming CrysAngels.... Elita One gasps and curls up at the kick...and then is falling. "Oh frag!" She flails briefly, but isn't far enough off the ground to do more than than that before hitting back-first. She just lays there for a moment, unable to clear all of the error messages scrolling by on nher HUD. Murusa avoids the shots that come her way and comes to a halt by Elita One, she doesn't spare much time but to take the femme by the hand. "Come on! They are taking that shuttle and won't care if they slag you in the process." //I'm going, I'm going!// Knifepoint comms back, forcing the shuttle higher up before pulling it away from the city and gunning the engines. Skywarp follows after him with a few more quick shots toward the defenders, teleporting out of range and transforming before they get a chance to return fire. "ELITA!" Arcee calls out, then mutters, "Slagging cons!" She runs over to where Murusa is helping Elita One up. "Are you alright?" Elita One accepts the help up and stumbles a few steps closer to the city. "I'm ... I'll be okay." She straightens up with a few winces then looks after the departing shuttle. "Fraggers. I'm so getting that blue Seeker back. He KICKED me. How rude." Murusa nods her head to the fellow femme, releasing her grip once Elita is stable. Her angels take a few pot shots as the shuttle flies away, but it won't do too much damage. "May I ask what brought you here in the first place?" she asks. Elita One says, "I br...frag! Arcee, where's the cart?" She tries to turn quickly to locate the items she'd brought along and has to stop with a wince. She belatedly finishes answering the medic's question, trying to not snap at her. Not her fault that Pit-spawned Seeker shot her then literally KICKED her off the shuttle. "Items for barter. That's why I'm here." Murusa cocks her head to that, "Barter?" she asks, leaning lightly upon her Guard issued spear, following up with another question, "With whom were you seeking this barter?" Elita One huffs air out through her intakes, glaring at Murusa briefly. When she answers, though, it's with the same reasonable tone of voice. "Various people in the marketplace. Your city often has items we can't get or make in Iacon." Protofire shows up again, looking rather irritated 'Our medics will be here soon to tend to the injured." he had a hand to his damaged shoulder "you'll all be tended to fully. Elita One comes to barter every week or so on the Autobots' behalf." he explains to Murusa. Murusa peers hard at the femme, then looks toward Protofire and offers a nod. "Understood sir." she states and comms up to the defenses to stand down then signals over to her Angels, "Good work out there everyone, let's get back to the city." Protofire says, "I am sorry you lost your shuttle, Elita." Arcee sighs. "Well, anyone up to stealing it back from them later?" Elita One shakes her head at Protofire, then grins at Arcee's suggestion. "Again? Count me in...ow. Later." Protofire nods smartly "VERY later. Let us go into the city now. Murusa, would you lead us?" he asks, glancing about "And has someone seen my spear?" Murusa inclines her head and turns to lead the group in, "I've already contact the medics, they are standing by to receive injured." she states. Arcee takes charge of the cart, now. "Where did you last see your spear?" she asks Protofire. She looks around. Elita One moves to follow Murusa and all into the city, as much as she'd really rather get back to Iacon and have Ratchet see to her repairs. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Knifepoint's LogsCategory:Arcee's LogsCategory:Elita One's LogsCategory:Murusa's LogsCategory:Protofire's LogsCategory:Chromia's Logs